Apparatus has been provided to determine heat conductance of tubes. A review of the prior art apparatus and methods is provided in an article in "Condenser Biofouling," 1980, by J. G. Knudsen, Prof. of Chemical Eng., Oregon State University, Corvallis, Ore.